Yazirian
Physical Description: Yazirian’s are tall, thin humanoids. They have long arms and slender torsos. Two large flaps of skin grow on either side of their bodies, attached along their arms, torso and legs. When a Yazirian raises its arms, this membrane is stretched tight and forms a sort of wing. Under certain conditions Yazirian’s can glide short distance using these wings. Averaging about 6 feet 3 inches tall and long (+3d4), and males weighing about 110 lb (x(1d6)lb), and females 125 lb (x(1d6)lb). Yazirian’s have muzzles and high foreheads, giving them an animal-like appearance. Their heads are surrounded by manes and collars of hair, which varies in colour from glossy black to pale yellow. Their skin colour ranges from grey to light tan. Because their bodies do not sweat, Yazirian’s pant to keep cool. They are omnivores. Yazirian’s have four knuckles (one more than Humans) on their fingers and toes. The inside toe is opposed like a thumb, allowing them to grasp things with their feet. The tips of their fingers and toes end in broad, ribbed pads, giving them an excellent grip. These characteristics, combined with their animal-like appearance, earned them the nickname “monkeys” and “Deck apes”. Yazirian’s senses of hearing, smell and taste are equivalent to a human’s. Because they evolved from nocturnal hunters, however, their eyes are adapted to seeing in dim light. They cannot see in complete darkness. They usually wear dark goggles when they must work in sunlight. In bright light. Yazirian’s without dark goggles suffer a penalty from their sensitivity to light. Yazirian’s have no trouble speaking human-like languages or common. Their own language is a combination of human-type sounds, snarls and growls. Personality: Yazirian communities are divided into large, loosely organised clans. All the members of a clan are related to each other. In the past, clan ties were very strong. The clans had traditional enemies and allies, and they struggled constantly for power and land. Since the Yazirian’s moved into space, they have learned to cooperate more and the clans have become less important. Despite this, Yazirian’s still have a reputation throughout the Empire as proud, fierce fighters. A custom Yazirian’s have kept intact is the selection of a life enemy. When a Yazirian chooses a life-enemy, he dedicates his life to destroying, overcoming or outdoing that enemy as completely as possible. In the past, a Yazirian would choose an enemy clan or clan member as his life-enemy, but now the choice is much wider. A Yazirian scientist could name an incurable disease as his life-enemy, or a Yazirian Trader could choose a competing company. The scientist would try to find a cure for the disease; the trader would try to build up his own company so it is more powerful than his enemies, or even try to drive the other company out of business. A Yazirian gains honour by striving to defeat his enemy. Yazirian’s with powerful life-enemies are respected and admired. A Yazirian that defeats its enemy does not need to choose another, but some Yazirian’s do. There is no set point in a Yazirian’s life when he must choose a life-enemy, and some Yazirian’s never choose one. A Yazirian that dies without having chosen a life-enemy is considered unlucky. Typical Yazirian clothing is a large, brightly coloured cape and tunic, a waist belt and two belts crossed over the chest. worn in the Daytime. Yazirian’s do not like shoes, but when necessary they wear mitten-like shoes. History & Relations: The Yazirian were discovered first by explorers from the Dragon Empire, some three hundred years ago. The scouts mistaking the Yazirian’s from dumb primitive animals like they appeared to be, shot a few to keep them away from camp. By morning the Empire’s scouts were dead, and the Yazirian’s had their first access to space. Since that time they have learned much and spread to two neighbouring worlds, and been taken too many more. The Dragon Empire made a peace with them about a century ago, seeing their strength and fighting prowess as a resource to be utilised to their benefit. Yazirian Lands: The Yazirian homeworld is a world in the outlands called Gruna Garu, the Yazirian’s have colonised the two neighbouring worlds in the system too, and now have a few outposts here and there also. Religion: The Yazirian follow many religions, though of course the Warrior is very popular. Some have begun to follow the Dualist belief in recent years and the occasional temple of the Creator or Adversary has begun to spring up. Yazirian Racial Traits: +2 DEX, +2 STR, -2 INT As all Yazirian’s are dextrous and strong, but not very bright. Medium size: As medium sized creatures the Yazirian’s have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Yazirian’s base speed is: 30 feet +2 Racial bonus to: climb, Balance and Freefall. Low-light vision: Yazirian’s can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish colour and detail under these conditions. Gliding: Yazirian’s have membranes under their arms, which they can use to glide. For every 10 feet of height, beyond 30 feet, they can glide three times their base movement in distance (e.g 40 ft up can glide 90 ft, 50 ft up, can glide 180 ft and so on..), while gliding they have Poor manoeuvrability. Battle Rage: Yazirian’s train themselves to go berserk in battle, as such 1/Day they can enter a rage, while in such they temporarily gain +2 to Strength & Constitution, a +1 morale bonus to Will saves, but suffers a –2 penalty to AC. The increase in Constitution adds +1 hp/level, but these points go away at the end of the rage. Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 plus the Yazirian’s improved constitution modifier. At the end of the rage the Yazirian is fatigued, suffering –2 penalty to both Strength and Dexterity, and is unable to run or charge. The fatigue lasts for a number of rounds equal to the time spent in the rage. The rage is otherwise exactly as described under Barbarian in the PHB page 25. Life Enemy: A Yazirian chooses a life enemy at 1st level, for most this is an enemy they wish to destroy or defeat, and as such gains a +1 bonus to Bluff, Listen, Sense motive, Spot and Wilderness lore checks against the enemy. Likewise the bonus applies to damage against the foe, and even ranged damage if the target is within 30 feet. Non-combat type Yazirian’s may choose something else such as a specific illness, a specific item to craft, and so forth as their life enemy and as such gain a +4 circumstance bonus on the relevant checks against that life enemy. Light Sensitivity (Ex): Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds a Yazirian for 1 round. In addition, Yazirian suffer a –1 circumstance penalty to all attacks, saves and checks while operating in bright light. Automatic languages: Yazirian and Common Favoured Class: Fighter Effective Character level: +1 Category:Yazirian Category:Natural creature